The Curse of the WereDragon
by benderjam
Summary: This is set after the first movie but before the second one, so they all look the same as in the first movie. After a strange event involving magic and a Night Fury, a WereDragon has accidentally been unleashed on Berk. Now Hiccup and his friends must find a way to stop it. Please read and review.
1. New Arrival

The Curse of the WereDragon

New Arrival

It was a dark and foggy night as the camera zoomed in on Berk; vikings were walking through the village. Some were walking with their dragons; there were two Hideous Zipplebacks standing near the big stone bowl of fish (as seen in the end of the movie), one was green and the other one was orange. There were three Deadly Nadders standing on the roof of a house; one was purple and orange (with orange wings), the second was green and yellow, and the third was blue and yellow (like Astrid's). There was a viking riding a Gronkle as it slowly flew over some houses. Some Terrible Terrors flew ten feet in the air and into a window sill.

While all of this happened Hiccup's voice was heard in the background as he said, "This... is Berk. It's cold during the winter and not warm enough during the summer. It's usually busy this time of year but everyone's happy, especially the pets. Some places have dogs or rabbits. We have… Dragons!"

Next the screen showed the starry sky and the moon and a Night Fury flew past the moon. The screen then showed Hiccup smiling as he rode Toothless; Toothless had his tongue hanging out the right side of his mouth as he showed an excited expression and flapped his wings. Hiccup then moved his hook shaped metal foot on the foot rest, which tilted Toothless' red and white fake tailfin. Toothless straightened his wings as he tilted to the left and flew in a large circle. Then Toothless flew straight forward with his wings straight out and he began to curve up. He flew in a loop and when he was upside down Hiccup excitedly undid his strap (or whatever you call it) and he began to fall down with his face toward the sea. Toothless' tailfin stayed in its current position as he moved back down and smiled as he caught Hiccup. Hiccup landed and smiled as he reconnected his strap to Toothless' saddle. They both then flew over the village and some people looked up at them happily. Hiccup smiled at Toothless and Toothless turned his eye back to him; Hiccup put his right hand out and moved it up with his palm facing up while Toothless tilted his head to hit it with his right ear (like a high-five).

While all of this happened Hiccup's voice was heard in the background as he said, "I'm Hiccup. Nothing scares me so much anymore, mostly because I've got Toothless to help me. And you know, nothing's better than enjoying life with your best friend."

They flew over the sea and towards some rock formations sticking out of the water and Hiccup smiled as he said, "Come on bud! Come on bud!"

They flew towards a huge rock formation that had a cave in the middle of it.

Hiccup smiled with a determined expression as he said, "Stay on target! Stay on target!"

They got closer and Hiccup then exclaimed, "Fire!"

Toothless smiled as he shot a burst of fire, which went into the cave and it caused an explosion that sent fire coming out of the entrance and created a hole in the opposite side of the rock formation.

They flew toward it and Hiccup bent down against Toothless' back with a determined expression as he said, "Now!"

Toothless flew very fast with a determined expression and he retracted his wings against the sides of his body as he zoomed through the narrow tunnel to the other side.

When they got out he spread his wings out and Hiccup sat up and put his arms in the air as he yelled, "Yeeeaaaahh!"

They flew over Gobber's shop and Gobber had his box shaped hammer for his left hand and he smiled as he looked up at them while he smashed a sword he was making.

He smiled as he continued for a moment and said, "Hiccup, he's smart and brave but he's a little bit of a show off."

He then walked to a table and changed his hand from the hammer to a clamp (or claw) and used it to pick up a hot sword while he said, "But I'm sure you're as excited about the festivities as I am. I hope Stoick has some big things in mind."

The next day

It was early in the morning Stoick had made some porridge for breakfast (that's what vikings had for breakfast) for Hiccup. He turned his head toward the window to see Toothless sleeping, hanging by his tail from a beam of wood connected to the wall, with his wings wrapped around him like a bat. Stoick then walked to a basket he had and he opened it to show it was full of fish and he put it on the ground near Toothless. Toothless still had his eyes closed as he smelled the air, then he opened his eyes and looked down at the basket. He then hopped down, knocking over a few weapons and he began to eat the fish out of the basket. Stoick briefly smiled as he watched Toothless eat; then Hiccup walked down the stairs, wearing his green tunic and his fur cloak.

Hiccup smiled as he looked at Stoick and said, "Hey dad."

Stoick smiled at him and then began to turn to some weapons while he said, "Morning Hiccup."

Stoick then began scratching a sword with a sharp piece of metal while Hiccup began to eat his porridge. A little while after Hiccup started eating, Toothless put his head in front of him and Hiccup smiled as he scratched the back of Toothless' neck and Toothless raised his head and closed his with an affectionate smile.

Stoick continued to scratch the sword as he said, "I want you to meet the new arrival today."

Hiccup showed a curious expression as he said, "Why?"

Stoick continued to scratch the sword as he slightly moved his head sideways and said, "His name is Arnor. He's been here two weeks and I know he wants to make a good start here. He's also an impressive dragon trainer. I'd like you to get acquainted with him and help him fit in."

Hiccup continued to scratch Toothless as he said, "Okay, but I make no promises that I'll like him."

Stoick looked up through the window above the beam Toothless hung from earlier and saw a viking ride a Gronkle through the sky.

Stoick smiled and then turned his head sideways to look at Hiccup as he said, "In just a few more days the celebration starts."

Hiccup smiled as he said, "Yep."

Stoick smiled as he turned around and said, "It'll have been two years since our greatest victory."

Hiccup smiled as he stood up and scratched the back of Toothless' neck some more while he said, "Yep, and two years since it all changed."

Stoick turned to the side with his hands on his sides while Hiccup walked toward the wall and Stoick smiled proudly as he said, "That's the day I'm most proud of."

Stoick then saw Hiccup pull a long thin crystal out of a large basket, it was as long as an Icelandic cod fish, and Stoick showed a curious expression as he said, "What's that?"

Hiccup stared at the crystal (thin like a thick tree branch) with an interested expression as he said, "It's a crystal Gobber gave me. He says they're magical lunar crystals."

Stoick squinted his eyes in disbelief as he said, "I'll believe it when I see it."

Hiccup continued to stare at the crystal as he showed an indicative expression as he said, "I read in a book that they have magical powers in the moonlight, the book also said they have magical hypnotic powers."

Hiccup smiled with an interested expression as he said, "I want to see if I can use them as an easier way to train dragons."

Stoick showed an unsure expression as he said, "I don't know about that Hiccup. Training dragons isn't easy but we are doing it very well. You don't have to do it."

Hiccup showed an honest expression as he said, "We're vikings, it's an occupational hazard."

Suddenly they heard a little hiss and they looked up at the window to see an orange Terrible Terror fly through the window and stand on the table. It had little metal rings over its shoulders and over its thighs, they were connected to a brown leathery bad on its back. The pad had a tiny metal clamp holding a note to it. Stoick took the note off of it and the Terror flew back out the window and Stoick began to read the note.

Hiccup looked at him as Stoick said, "It's from Gobber; he wants me to help him at the store."

Stoick stood in the doorway and looked back at Hiccup as he said, "I'll be back later today."

Stoick turned and walked out the door and Hiccup and Toothless briefly stared at the door as he left.

Later that day

Hiccup and Toothless walked out the front door and stood in front of their house; Hiccup was wearing his green tunic and his vest with the straps, which he would wear when riding Toothless.

Hiccup stood next to Toothless and they smiled at each other as Hiccup said, "Let's get going."

He was about to climb on Toothless but he stopped when he heard Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs screaming in excitement. Snotlout was riding Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuff nut were riding their Hideous Zippleback, and Fishlegs was riding Meatlug.

They landed near Hiccup and Snotlout smiled as he said, "Whatcha doing?"

Hiccup smiled as he patted Toothless and said, "I was just about to go see Astrid."

Snotlout smiled as he said, "So were we."

Hiccup sat on Toothless as he said, "Then let's go."

Snotlout smiled as he said, "Well there's no point just flying there when we could be **racing**!"

Hiccup smiled as he leaned over on Toothless with a competitive expression as he said, "You're on!"

Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs stood to Toothless' right as Hiccup and Snotlout got ready to race.

Tuffnut showed an enthusiastic expression as she said, "Prepare your dragons!"

(Note: She said this as opposed to start your engines.)

Snotlout sat on Hookfang's neck as he looked at Hiccup with a competitive expression and said, "So we race to Astrid's!"

Hiccup turned to him with the same expression as he said, "Too short. Let's take a little detour over the forest!"

Snotlout smiled with the same expression as he said, "I'm game!"

Ruffnut showed an enthusiastic expression as he said, "Ready?"

Tuffnut showed the same expression as she said, "Set?"

They both simultaneously said, "Go!"

Then they both looked at each other angrily and Ruffnut said, "Hey I was supposed to say that!"

Tuffnut then angrily said, "No, I was!"

They then started punching each other in the faces; Hiccup and Snotlout looked at each other and they rolled their eyes wearily.

Hiccup stared forward as he said, "Let's just go."

Toothless then began to quickly fly into the air and Hookfang quickly followed.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut kept arguing but they stopped and turned to Fishlegs as he pointed at Hiccup and Snotlout flying away and said, "Uh… guys?"

They saw what he was talking about and they simultaneously said, "Oh."

They sat on the back of the two heads of their Barf and Belch (Ruffnut on Barf and Tuffnut on Belch) and held onto his horns. They flew up and began to follow them and Fishlegs followed them on Meatlug. As Meatlug flew she moved up and down like she was having trouble flying.

Meanwhile

Astrid was riding Stormfly high in the skies as she held onto the rope around her. She screamed in excitement as they flew through the clouds. Stormfly flew straight forward with her wings sticking straight out and Astrid happily stood up on her back. She happily turned around and jumped on Stormfly's tail; Stormfly turned her head to her and moved her tail up to toss Astrid in the air. Astrid smiled as she put her arms out and began to fall toward the earth with her face toward the surface. She kept smiling as with her arms out as Stormfly flew straight down in front of her with her wings straight out. They kept falling and were only a few hundred feet above the village. As they got closer Astrid smiled as Stormfly moved closer to her and she grabbed the rope around her. Stormfly quickly swooped up just before they could hit the ground and they flew through the air and landed behind Astrid's house. Stormfly landed and then roared as she swung her tail to her left and shot some spikes at some shields leaning on the wall.

Astrid smiled as she scratched the side of Stormfly's neck and she showed an expression of sensation as Astrid said, "Nice shot girl."

Astrid the hopped off of Stormfly's back and walked around the right side of her house as Stormfly followed her. As Astrid walked she smiled at Stormfly and briefly chuckled; suddenly stopped and showed a surprised expression as she saw teen viking standing in front of her. He had a slightly muscular body (like Snotlout) but he wore a viking helmet like Ruffnut's. His hair was black and stuck out to the sides like Snotlout's but he had a differently shaped face and head. He had flat metal armor over his shoulders and a short brown fur cape hanging over his back. It was Arnor, the new arrival; he smiled at Astrid charmingly.

Arnor continued to smile as he said, "Hey Astrid, nice to see you again."

Astrid smiled awkwardly as she said, "Arnor, this is a pleasant surprise."

Arnor had been visiting Astrid a lot since he came to Berk so she knew who he was.

Arnor did not change his expression as he said, "Saw you riding your Deadly Nadder up there. By the way, pretty impressive, that's a nice dragon you've got."

Astrid showed a friendly smile as she turned from him to Stormfly and rubbed her nose behind her horn and said, "Yeah, Stormfly is the best dragon I could ask for."

Astrid turned back to Arnor as he still smiled charmingly and said, "Anyway, I realized I've been here in Berk for a little while now and everyone has fun with their dragons but I haven't showed mine to anyone. So I thought I'd come over and introduce you to my dragon."

Astrid showed a surprised and blinking (look it up) expression as she said, "Oh okay."

Meanwhile

Snotlout was riding Hookfang over a forest and he looked around behind him and didn't see Hiccup anywhere.

Snotlout smiled victoriously as he looked down at Hookfang, who looked up at him, and put his hand on top of his forehead and said, "You can take it easy now Hookfang, he'll never catch up now."

They both stared forward and showed surprised expressions as Toothless flew down ten feet in front of them with Hiccup on his back.

Hiccup smiled conceitedly as he looked back at Snotlout and said, "You were saying?"

Snotlout showed a baffled expression as he said, "Where did you come from?!"

Hiccup smiled as he pointed up and said, "We flew through the clouds."

Snotlout still showed a baffled expression as he looked up at the clouds above them and looked ahead to see Hiccup still smiling at them conceitedly.

Hiccup smiled at Snotlout and then turned forward while he said, "See you at Astrid's."

Snotlout narrowed his eyes with a determined expression as he and Hookfang flew next to Hiccup and Toothless, neck and neck. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were riding Barf and Belch behind them and Fishlegs was riding Meatlug.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut showed excited expressions as they watched them race and Tuffnut said, "Hiccup is so gonna win!"

Ruffnut smiled excitedly as she said, "You can say that again!"

Fishlegs and Meatlug were about twenty feet behind Ruffnut and Tuffnut so Fishlegs showed an anxious expression as he patted the left side of Meatlug's head as he said, "Come on Meatlug, we're falling behind!"

They all quickly flew over the forest as Hiccup and Snotlout competitively raced their dragons.

Meanwhile

Astrid and Arnor were standing in front of Astrid's house as they both looked at Arnor's dragon (camera shows an up close shot of their faces). Astrid showed a blinking expression as she looked at the dragon. The camera moved to show their backs and the dragon. The dragon was a whispering death; its body was grey with white color on the bottom of its body. It had no arms or legs, just the body like that of a snake; it had a large circular head with jaws like Toothless. It had small wings and black spikes all over its body and on the sides and back of its head and under its chin, the spikes had red tips. Its eyes had no iris or pupils; it had fangs and sharp teeth on its jaws. It also had teeth lining all the sides of the circular mouth and throat. It had the lower half of its body/tail slightly coiled like a snake and the rest of its body/neck stuck up with its wings out and its head bent forward. It also had a short black spike with a red tip on top of its nose. The end of its tail was also bright red. (Look up a picture and you'll get a good idea what it looks like.) It showed a mindless expression like Stormfly as it moved its head around and opened and closed its mouth.

Arnor stood in front of the dragon and smiled at Astrid conceitedly as he said, "This is Hunter, my Whispering Death."

As he continued he smiled conceitedly and put his left hand on Hunter's nose and said, "After you guys discovered you could train dragons I was the first to train a Whispering Death."

He smiled at Astrid charmingly and conceitedly as he scratched the right side of Hunter's face and said, "Impressive, don't you think?"

Astrid folded her arms as her surprised expression changed into a careless expression with her eyes half-closed and she said, "Yeah, I guess so."

Arnor showed a surprised expression as he took a few steps forward with his arms out as he said, "You're not impressed?!"

Astrid did not change her expression as she said, "It's nice, but no I'm not impressed."

Arnor showed a baffled expression as he walked sideways and moved his left hand out towards some houses to refer to the entire village while he said, "How can you not be impressed?! I've seen no one here with a dragon like him! I've seen a lot of Monstrous Nightmares around here but they're not that impressive!"

Astrid put her hands down at her sides and her uncaring expression turned into an honest and slightly excited expression with a smile as she moved her arms out with open palms while she said, "Well a friend of mine was the first person to ever train a dragon! And he has a pet Night Fury! We hardly ever see other Night Furies around here!"

Arnor showed a baffled and slightly irritated expression as he said, "A Night Fury?! Oh come on!"

Meanwhile

Hiccup and Snotlout were still riding their dragons over the forest but then they approached the village, but the side opposite of the side Astrid's house was on. Hiccup and Snotlout were still neck and neck as Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut followed them.

Toothless managed to slightly get ahead of Hookfang and Toothless smiled with a determined expression as he said, "Come on buddy! Come on buddy!"

As they moved ahead Snotlout showed a worried expression and looked down at Hookfang as he said, "Come on! Pick it up! Pick it up! We're falling behind!"

Toothless was ahead as he and Hookfang swooped down between some houses and over some kids who were petting a blue Hideous Zippleback (if you watch Gift of the Night Fury at the part where Hiccup sees the dragons and their babies you can see one like that). They showed surprise and looked up as Toothless and Hookfang swooped down over them and flew up. They both flew high above the houses and Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs flew straight behind them instead of swooping down like they did. Hiccup and Snotlout looked at each other with competitive expressions as they were neck and neck again and kept flying.

Meanwhile

Arnor stood in front of Hunter with a baffled expression of disbelief as he moved his arms forward and then moved them up to refer to Hunter behind him as he said, "I mean come on! A Night Fury never even shows itself, I don't even know what one looks like! But a Whispering Death is one of the most mysterious and ferocious dragons in the world!"

Astrid had her arms folded and her eyes half-closed with an uncaring expression as she said, "Yeah but there's hardly anything to it."

Little did they know that Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut were flying through the sky and were heading for them. Hiccup smiled competitively as he was now far ahead of Snotlout, who showed a worried expression.

Astrid did not change her expression as she moved her left hand to refer to Hunter as she said, "He's cool and all but he's not that much of a dragon. Honestly, he looks more like a sea serpent with wings."

Arnor narrowed his eyes with a slightly offended expression as he pointed his finger up in front of him (with his elbow bent down) and then he climbed on Hunter and stood on his forehead as he raised him up in the air while he said, "Hey! Hunter is the greatest dragon Berk has ever seen! You can't change who he is! He is what he is!"

Immediately after he finished his sentence (the camera shows an up close shot of his face) Toothless swooped down than up over Arnor's head and knocked off his helmet. Astrid slightly jumped back as she briefly screamed in surprise.

Arnor turned his head sideways with a baffled expression as he said, "Huh?!"

He saw his helmet briefly bounce on the ground and land upside down in a wooden bucket.

He hopped off Hunter's head and Hunter turned his head with a mindless expression as Arnor began to run toward the bucket as he said, "Hey!"

Hiccup and Toothless flew high in the air but quickly turned around and flew toward the ground as Hiccup happily put his fists in the air and cheered, "We win!"

Toothless showed an excited expression as he opened his mouth and shot out a blue burst of fire.

Hiccup saw it move toward the ground and he put his arms down with an annoyed expression as he said, "Oh Gods."

The burst of fire hit the ground near Arnor and the explosion sent him a few feet into the air. He landed and grumbled with an annoyed tone. He then looked to see the back of his pants was on fire.

He showed a scared expression as he began o run around with his arms up as he yelled, "Ow! Hot, hot, hot! Put it out!"

Toothless landed as the cloud of fire disappeared and Hiccup hopped off of him and smiled as he petted Toothless' head and said, "You sure know how to make an entrance."

Hiccup turned his head as Astrid showed a friendly smile and said, "Hiccup, good to see you!"

Hiccup took a few steps forward as he smiled and said, "Hi Astrid."

She walked toward him but when she was in front of him she tripped and turned and began to fall backwards. Hiccup held his arms out and caught her and she looked up at him and noticed she fell into his arms. She quickly stood up and they both showed awkward expressions as they looked away from each other.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head while Astrid turned to him and said, "Sorry about that."

Hiccup smiled awkwardly as he said, "It's okay."

Suddenly Hookfang landed and he and Snotlout showed disappointed expressions as Snotlout said, "Darn! We lost!"

Hookfang showed a slightly sad expression but Snotlout smiled as he petted his forehead and said, "It's cool, you gave it your best shot."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut landed and hopped off of Barf and Belch's necks and Tuffnut showed an excited expression as he said, "That was awesome!"

They all looked up at Fishlegs as he flew toward them and nervously said, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

Meatlug began to show a tired expression as she kept flying; she fell but then stopped a few times as she began to approach the ground.

She closed her eye and Fishlegs showed a scared expression as looked down at her and held the sides of her head as he exclaimed, "No, no Meatlug! Stay awake! Don't fall asleep!"

Meatlug fell asleep and stopped flapping her wings when they were close to the ground. She fell and slid on the ground and the back half of her body began to go up as Fishlegs happily said, "I'm okay!"

The back half of her body went up to where it fell forward with her lying on her back.

Fishlegs' arms were sticking out from under her and he spoke with a muffled voice and painful tone as he said, "Not… as okay."

Astrid suddenly smiled as Toothless licked her and she laughed a little; Hiccup laughed as Stormfly moved her snout in front of him and nuzzled it affectionately.

Hiccup and Astrid smiled as they rolled their eyes and Astrid smiled at Hiccup as she said, "Just a few days until Thor's Day Thursday."

(Note: Thor's Day Thursday is their new holiday that celebrates the day Hiccup and Toothless defeated the Red Death.)

Hiccup smiled modestly as he said, "Yep, it'll have been two years since we saw that monster."

Suddenly they all turned around as they saw Arnor running around screaming with his pants still on fire.

He then shoved his but into a bucket of water and showed a relaxed and relieved expression as he said, "Ahh!"

Hiccup showed a slightly confused expression as he moved his head towards Astrid and said, "Who's that?"

Arnor began to get up and he pulled on his pants while Astrid said, "That's Arnor, the new arrival."

He began to walk over to them with an annoyed expression while Hiccup said, "Oh yeah dad told me about him."

He stood in front of all of them and showed an irritated expression as Astrid smiled and moved her hands to refer to Hiccup and said, "This is my friend Hiccup."

Arnor did not change his expression as he said, "Yeah, I've heard of you, you're the chief's son."

Astrid smiled nonchalantly as she said, "Yeah he's my friend with the Night Fury I told you about."

Hiccup smiled as he turned around to look at Toothless and said, "Yeah, that's Toothless, great huh?"

Arnor's irritated expression disappeared as he showed a furious expression while Hiccup turned around with a nervous expression and Arnor leaned over him and said, "Great?! Great?! You're little dragon lit my butt on fire!"

He walked past Hiccup and looked at Toothless with an unimpressed expression as he said, "Besides, he's not that big. He doesn't look so strong and tough."  
Hiccup showed a slightly offended expression as he said, "Hey, he and I killed the Red Death!"

Arnor stood in front of him and laughed as he said, "Yeah right!"

Snotlout stood next to Hiccup with a slightly offended expression as he said, "Hey, it's true! We were all there! We saw him take down that giant thing!"

Hiccup showed a slightly annoyed expression as he pointed his right finger at his fake leg and said, "And I've still got the leg to prove it."

Arnor looked down and saw it and he showed an expression of disbelief as he pointed at Hiccup with his left hand and then moved it forward with his palm out as he said, "Well I find it hard to believe that you could kill that thing with all of this."

Hiccup showed an annoyed expression as he put his arms out to his sides and said, "But you just gestured to all of me."

Arnor smiled gloatingly as he said, "Exactly!"

Hiccup showed a sarcastic expression as he said, "Very funny."

They all heard noises and turned around to see Toothless and Hunter growling and snarling at each other threateningly. Toothless had his legs bent with his body close to the ground like a lion or leopard and his teeth showed. Hunter showed an angry expression as he snarled with his body coiled up and his head at the same level as Toothless'. Suddenly Hunter moved his head backwards and he began to hiss to be ready to breathe fire. Toothless showed an uncaring expression and just before Hunter could make his move, Toothless slightly moved the front of his lips and blew a small bit of fire into Hunter's mouth. Hunter showed a painful expression as he closed his mouth and his head fell backwards and when he opened his mouth some smoke came out of it. Toothless made a deep sound that sounded like laughter and everyone except Arnor smiled and briefly laughed.

Arnor showed an angry expression as he walked past Hunter and patted his nose while he said, "Very funny! Pick on the Whispering Death!"

He then came back holding the bucket his helmet fell into earlier in his right arm.

He showed an annoyed expression as grabbed his helmet and lifted it out of the bucket, but he didn't realize there was another bucket inside it (like how you stack cups). When he pulled the helmet out the other bucket was stuck to it, so when he put the helmet on it looked as if he was wearing a bucket on his head.

While he did this he showed an annoyed expression and said, "Sorry Astrid, but I'd rather leave before I lose anymore of my dignity to this guy and his friends."

The camera showed them and Astrid, Ruffnut, and Snotlout covered their mouths as they briefly chuckled and smiled.

He did not change his expression as he said, "I'll see you around."

He then sat behind Hunter's head and Hunter flew into the sky, his body turning as he turned through the air, like a serpent swimming through water.

Hiccup turned to the others as he sarcastically said, "Well he seems nice."

Astrid showed an honest expression as she said, "I think he's just mad because you nearly blew him up."

Snotlout watched him fly away and smiled with an honest expression as he said, "Well, he's got a nice dragon though."

Astrid said, "Yeah, he thinks it's more impressive than it is."

She smiled at Hiccup as she said, "Because it's not exactly easy training dragons."

Hiccup smiled as he shook his head and said, "Nope."

They all began to walk away together and he stayed and his eyes widened as he opened his mouth in surprise and realization.

He then looked at Hiccup and said, "Or is it?"

Toothless showed a confused and concerned expression.

**Author's note: It may be a while before I post the next chapter, but I promise good surprises in this story. Please review.**


	2. Bad Ideas

The Curse of the WereDragon

Bad Ideas

It was night time and Hiccup, Stoick, and Toothless were in an abandoned barn at the base of a hill above all the other houses in the village. The light from the full moon was shining in through a window above the doors and into the barn. Hiccup was wearing his tunic with his fur cloak over it as he began to arrange the lunar crystals into a circle sticking up with a bunch of Terrible Terrors sitting in the middle. They looked up at Hiccup with emotionless expressions; Stoick showed a nervous and unsure expression. Toothless was lying on the left (your left) side of the room with his head up as he watched Hiccup with a curious expression. Hiccup was arranging the crystals so that they would stand straight up.

Hiccup was finishing arranging the crystals as he showed an enthusiastic expression and said, "This is gonna be great!"

Stoick put his hands together with a nervous and unsure expression as he said, "Hiccup, I don't think this is a good idea."

Hiccup finished and began walking toward a basket he had while he smiled at Stoick and said, "Relax dad, it'll be fine."

Stoick did not change his expression as Hiccup reached into his basket and he moved his open palms to refer to the crystals as he said, "Is this really necessary? It's not that hard to train dragons already."

Hiccup pulled a little book and a small bag of dust out of the basket and smiled as he walked over to the crystals with an enthusiastic expression as he said, "No but this will make it much easier. If this works than we may be able to train untrainable dragons, then Arnor won't be the only one with a Whispering Death."

Hiccup poured the dust on the ground between the crystals in the shape of a circle with an indicative expression as he said, "Gobber said this dust will activate the lunar crystals' magic."

They watched as the crystals began to glow in the moonlight as small rays of blue-white light began to shine from the crystals.

Hiccup showed an indicative expression as he opened his book and began to read it as he said, "I took some notes from a book on these crystals. It says you have to recite a certain incantation to bring out the good inside them."

He showed an indicative expression as he read the incantation and said, "By Odin's beard, awaken the gentle creatures that lie within these beasts and transform them into gentle creatures."

He closed the book and they all watched as blue-white streams of light began to move around all the Terrible Terrors. The Terrors began to show dizzy expressions as they moved their heads around and made gentle sounds.

Hiccup smiled enthusiastically as he said, "Yes! Yes!"

Stoick watched with a surprised expression and he began to smile excitedly as he said, "I think it's working!"

Toothless walked forward and watched with a curious expression; Hiccup smiled as he looked up at Stoick and said, "I think we should give it another hour before we stop it."

Suddenly Stoick put his hand up as he looked up with a suspicious expression and said, "Wait, quiet son!"

They looked around and listened as they heard a screeching sound that gradually grew louder. Hiccup, Toothless, and Stoick ran out the doors and looked up into the sky as they heard the screeching. Hiccup squinted his eyes as he looked into the sky and saw something dark was moving and blocking the light of the stars as it moved.

Hiccup's eyes widened as he showed a scared expression and yelled, "Incoming!"

The screeching was now very loud and it stopped and there immediately was a brief roar before a small ball of fire was shot in their direction. Toothless showed an angry and determined expression as he blew a ball of fire at the other one. Both the fireballs collided and caused a huge fiery explosion in the air. Hiccup and Stoick put their arms up to block out the light from the explosion. They moved their arms down and just as the fire began to disappear a Night Fury angrily flew through the cloud and straight toward them. Hiccup screamed as the Night Fury flew toward him and it knocked him off his feet. They went into the barn and the Terrible Terrors in the middle of the crystals flew away scared as they landed in the middle of the circle of crystals. As they landed Hiccup's fake leg slid on the floor and it moved some of the dust out of place. Hiccup showed fear as the Night Fury pinned him on the floor and showed a ferocious expression. It growled at him as he panted fearfully; suddenly the Night Fury turned away and looked around with a perplexed expression. Hiccup noticed that the streams of light were moving differently and he saw some of the dust out of place.

Toothless and Stoick watched with shock and fear as Stoick exclaimed, "Son!"

Hiccup showed fear as the streams of light began to move quickly around him and the Night Fury in a vortex. One of the streams of light moved into the back of the Night Fury and its eyes widened with its pupils narrow in fear.

Hiccup showed fear as he looked up at Stoick and exclaimed, "Dad! Do something!"

Stoick showed a panicky expression as he exclaimed, "I don't know what to do!"

The Night Fury took its front leg off of Hiccup and fell on its back as it screeched in fear and agony as it looked around and shook its body. Hiccup tried to get up but the Night Fury rolled on its side in fear as it grabbed Hiccup's left arm in its front legs.

Hiccup showed fear as he looked at his father and Toothless as he exclaimed, "Stop it!"

Toothless' expression of fear turned into a determined expression as he shot a burst of fire at one of the lunar crystals behind them. It caused an explosion that blew a hole in the top of the barn. There was smoke everywhere and Stoick had his helmet off and he coughed and fanned some smoke away as he looked and saw Hiccup lying on the floor. The crystals were broken into a few pieces; Toothless went to Hiccup and sniffed his face.

Hiccup came to and looked briefly groaned as he looked up at Toothless and said, "Thanks bud."

Stoick walked to Hiccup as he pulled himself up and he showed concern as he said, "Are you alright Hiccup?"

The top of Hiccup's cloak and tunic was slightly singed and he groaned a bit as he said, "I'll live."

They heard a sound and turned to see the Night Fury lying on its belly, breathing heavily with its eyes wide open in shock and fear.

They walked toward it and Hiccup slowly kneeled down and moved his hand down toward its snout. It turned its eye to see Hiccup's hand and it began to tremble.

Hiccup showed a comforting expression as he said, "It's okay, it's okay."

He put his hand on top of the Night Fury's snout and it stopped trembling but continued to breathe heavily with its eyes wide open.

Hiccup smiled as he turned and looked up at Stoick and said, "I think it worked dad! I think we should call him Rex."

Stoick took a collar on a chain and put it around the Night Fury's front left leg as he said, "Well, just in case, I want to make sure he won't cause any trouble."

Stoick turned around and began to walk out the doors and he turned to Hiccup and Toothless and moved his arm, meaning he wanted them to come with him, as he said, "Come on son. We should get some sleep."

Hiccup and Toothless began to follow; as Hiccup and Toothless walked they turned their heads sideways to look at Rex as he continued to breathe heavily with his eyes wide open, lying on the floor. They closed the doors and Rex stared forward as he slightly twitched.

**Author's note: I know this is a little short, but I thought this would be a good stopping point. If any of you think you've figured anything out by now, keep it to yourself.**


	3. The WereDragon

The Curse of the WereDragon

The WereDragon

It was now late at night and all the vikings were getting ready to go to bed; Toothless was standing on the roof of Hiccup's house, without his saddle, looking down at the village with a thoughtful expression. He moved his head up, not changing his expression, as he stared out into the sky and the sea. The vikings' dragons were starting to go to sleep in their stables while the vikings entered their houses to sleep for the night. Terrible Terrors went to sleep as they curled up and lied down on the window sills of viking houses. A little redheaded girl went to bed with a pink-red baby Gronckle sleeping on her lap. A little boy went to sleep with a Terrible Terror sleeping next to him on his bed. A woman viking patted her Nadder on the nose as it fell asleep, then she walked into her house. Fishlegs smiled as he fed Meatlug a rock slightly bigger than his hand; Meatlug smiled as she chewed it and a few tiny pebbles fell out of her mouth.

She began to fall asleep and her babies nuzzled their bodies against her as they began to fall asleep; Fishlegs briefly chuckled as he walked towards his front door and said, "Goodnight Meatlug."

Barf and Belch began to fall asleep with their necks curved to their right and their tails curved forward at their right.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut walked away from the stable and toward their house with tired expressions as they yawned and Ruffnut said, "Night."

Tuffnut tiredly responded immediately after Ruffnut as he said, "Night."

Hookfang was in his stable and he watched a firefly fly up in circles in front of him, he showed an amused expression. The firefly flew in front of Snotlout's face and he waved his left hand to try and swat it away but he kept missing. It flew right in front of his face and he moved his hand back to try and hit it but it flew out of the way and he hit himself in the face.

He showed an annoyed expression as he said, "Ow!"

Hookfang smiled as he let out a low growl that sounded like he was amused and Snotlout looked at him and angrily said, "Oh just go to sleep!"

Hookfang showed an angry expression as he briefly roared at him, but Snotlout just walked into his house.

Stormfly was lying down in her stable with her legs off to her right; she smiled as Astrid gently scratched her nose as she snorted at her affectionately.

Astrid smiled as she said, "Goodnight Stormfly."

She then kneeled down at Stormfly's three babies and showed a warm smile as she rubbed the purple-blue one's head and looked at the light blue and the light green one and said, "Sweet dreams."

She then walked out and into her house with a warm smile as she went in for bed.

Toothless climbed off the roof of Hiccup's house and walked in through the door, which closed behind him.

Hiccup then called, "Goodnight dad, goodnight Toothless."

Stoick then called, "Goodnight son."

Meanwhile at the barn

The doors were closed and the light of the full moon was shining in through the hole in the roof. The Terrible Terrors were shaking in fear as they sat in the corner of the room and stared at Rex. Rex was in the shade of the barn, one could not see him but he made strange sounds as he groaned and snarled as there was the sound of his body shaking. Suddenly he moved his foot into the moonlight and then he moved his other one into the moonlight, breaking the chain on the collar. The Terrible Terrors put their heads down as they trembled in fear and they closed their eyes in fear.

Meanwhile

Gobber was standing outside his house with a mallet for a hand as a bunch of Terrible Terrors flew toward his house. They had leathery pads on their backs (as I mentioned in the first chapter) and Gobber smiled as they went to sleep in little wooden boxes like in a chicken coop.

Gobber looked at them as he walked away and smiled as he said, "Goodnight lads."

He held a basket of fish in his left forearm (between his forearm and his side) as he walked towards the catapult. Suddenly something dark quickly moved behind some houses behind him.

Gobber heard something and turned around and said, "Hmm?"

He then closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders and then continued walking toward the catapult. He walked up the spiral staircase to the base of it, but what he didn't know was that something was following him. He stood in front of the middle (where they would light a fire) and moved toward some weapons he left there. He was standing in front of three Terrible Terrors that did not have leathery patches on their backs.

He smiled at them as he said, "Alright, time for bed. We've got a big day tomorrow."

The Terrors smiled at him as they made sounds similar to a purr; Gobber put the basket down and held out a few fish and smiled as he said, "Alright, one snack before bed."

The three Terrors snatched the fish out of his hand and swallowed them; Gobber showed a warm smile when suddenly there was the sound of something quickly moving through the air. Gobber showed a startled expression as he turned around; the Terrible Terrors looked out from behind him with curious expressions.

Gobber looked out with a suspicious expression as he said, "Who's there?"

He heard a low growling sound and he did not change his expression as he said, "Meatlug?"

As he continued talking the mysterious creature moved up the staircase around the base of the catapult and looked at him from behind the corner of part of the base of the catapult while Gobber said, "Come on out, show yourself, whoever you are."

The creature then made a slurping sound with its tongue and Gobber showed a reassured expression as he said, "Oh, your hungry."

He then put the basket of fish down on the ground in front of him and said, "Go ahead, help yourself."

He and the Terrible Terrors showed fearful expressions as the creature stepped into the moonlight and moved closer. Two of the Terrible Terrors flew away scared while the third one climbed on Gobber's back. The beast was taller than Gobber and it growled and snorted ferociously; he quickly turned around to the weapons he had and he switched the weapons he had for a hand. He quickly screwed on an arrow-shaped harpoon-head with a short stick between. He pointed it at the beast as the Terrible Terror stood on his back with its head sticking up from behind his right shoulder in fear.

Gobber showed a threatening expression as he pointed the harpoon-head up at the beast and yelled, "Stay back!"

The creature then growled angrily and Gobber showed a fearful expression as he quickly ran around it and behind it and jumped off the edge and to the bottom of the staircase. He stood on the ground and looked up fearfully as the Terrible Terror flew back onto his back. The basket that was on the catapult then fell in front of Gobber, completely empty. Gobber then heard the sound of the creature quickly moving through the air and it quickly disappeared into the sky. He then showed a fearful expression as he heard the loud screech of a Night Fury and he bent over with his hands over his head and the Terrible Terror hid under his chest.

While they did this Gobber exclaimed, "Get down!"

Suddenly a burst of fire was shot and blew up the catapult in a firry explosion. A couple of sheep were eating grass with bored expressions when suddenly four black scaly legs flew by and grabbed one of the sheep and flew away. Then a burst of fire was shot and blew up part of a house; a bunch of vikings ran outside and looked around with agitated expressions as this continued. The creature then flew toward a dragon stable and a Gronckle woke up and looked at it; then it showed a scared expression and it flew away before the creature shot a burst of fire and blew up the stable. The mysterious creature quickly flew around a bunch of stables and destroyed a few, then it ravaged some baskets of fish that were there for the dragons. The dragons saw the creature and began to fly away scared; vikings lit their giant torches so they could see better at night (as seen in the beginning of the movie).

The vikings looked around as they heard a Night Fury screeching and they exclaimed, "Night Fury! Get down!"

Suddenly a burst of fire was shot and it blew up one of the giant torches and sent the remains falling to the ground. Then a female viking opened her door and a few baby dragons ran past her and into her house with scared expressions. A little girl was sitting in her bed looking up out her window with a scared expression as she held two baby Gronckles in her arms. Light shined in through the window and the shadow of the creature quickly passed over them and they shivered in fear. A bunch of Terrible Terrors flew into the window of a viking house as they made sounds of fear. A couple baby Monstrous Nightmares were shaking in fear in the corner of an empty stable as the shadow of the creature eating fish was cast in front of them as they looked up at it.

Meatlug and her babies showed scared expressions as they flew out of their stable just before it blew up and they roared in fear.

Fishlegs ran out his door and looked at them with a worried expression as he exclaimed, "Meatlug?!"

All of Meatlug's babies quickly hurried past Fishlegs and into his house with scared expressions. Meatlug then ran in front of Fishlegs and they both looked up in fear.

There was the screeching of a Night Fury as Astrid rushed out of her house with an agitated expression as she looked around and said, "What's going on?!"

Stormfly and her babies hurried toward her; the babies gathered around her legs and she kneeled down and looked up as they shook in fear. The screeching grew louder as a burst of fire was shot and blew up part of a house in front of them. They saw the dark figure of a Night Fury fly in front of the fire of the explosion and then disappear into the night sky.

It was now morning when Toothless woke up and his head shot up with his eyes wide open in a startled expression. He climbed up and stood on one of the rafters of the house and looked out the window to see many buildings on fire.

Hiccup then walked in with a drowsy expression as he looked at Toothless and said, "Morning Toothless."

Hiccup then yawned and smiled as he said, "I'm surprised you didn't wake me up early to…"

He stopped as he heard the sound of people screaming outside and he showed a confused expression as he said, "What's going on out there?!"

Stoick then walked in through the front door and showed a serious expression as he said, "Son, we have a problem."

He walked back outside and Hiccup followed him and saw tons of buildings on fire, dragons running around and panicking, and vikings trying to calm them down and put out the fires.

Hiccup showed a baffled expression as he said, "Whoa!"

Stoick showed a serious expression as he said, "By Odin's beard!"

Later

It was daytime and everyone was gathered in the Great Hall with their dragons; Hiccup stood to the right of Astrid with Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout behind them. Toothless was sitting to the right of Hiccup, Stormfly was standing behind Astrid, Meatlug was standing to the left of Fishlegs, and Hookfang, Barf, and Belch were standing behind Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. Everyone was talking simultaneously about what happened last night and they showed shocked and scared expressions.

Stoick looked at everyone as he put his arms up and calmly said, "Quiet. Quiet please. I'd like to get this meeting started."

As everyone kept talking Hiccup turned to Astrid and Fishlegs as he said, "So guys, what happened last night?"

Astrid showed an unsure expression as she said, "It was kind of weird. A Night Fury attacked the village."

Hiccup showed a surprised expression, which changed to a confused expression while he said, "A Night Fury? Wait, what's weird about that?"

Astrid showed a baffled expression as she said, "What's weird is that it also stole some of the sheep."

Fishlegs showed a baffled expression as he put his arms out and said, "But Night Furies don't steel food."

Astrid turned to Fishlegs with the same expression as she said, "Well this one did."

Everyone turned their attention to Stoick as they became silent and he calmly said, "Alright, I would like everyone to calmly tell me what happened last night."

One viking spoke with an indicative tone as he said, "A Night Fury came and attacked the village."

Another viking spoke with a surprised tone as he said, "I've never seen the dragons so terrified."

A female viking spoke with a surprised tone as she said, "It also showed itself and raided our food and stole some sheep."

Stoick showed a serious expression as he said, "Listen, last night before Hiccup and I went to bed a Night Fury attacked us. I'm sure that was the same one that attacked the rest of the village."

Immediately after he finished Gobber walked in and spoke with an intimidating tone as he said, "This was no ordinary Night Fury."

Everyone turned their attention to him as he took a few steps closer, he had his short hook hand on, and the Terrible Terror from the night before was standing on his shoulder with a scared expression. As he spoke there was creepy music in the background.

He narrowed his eyes with an intimidating expression as he said, "Does a normal Night Fury have teeth like daggers?!"

Everyone gasped in shock and fear as Gobber walked towards Stoick; he still narrowed his eyes in an intimidating expression as he said, "Or eyes like those of a demon?!"

He turned around and walked forward with a scared and warning expression as he turned to face different vikings, then he stared forward with his eyes narrowed in another intimidating expression while he said, "I don't know how it happened, but someone has tampered with dark forces beyond our comprehension, and unleashed a horrible evil upon us."

He then turned around to look at everyone with a scared expression as he moved his arms to emphasize his point as he said, "And because of our meddling, a horrible monster has come to kill us all!"

He turned to a viking with his eyes narrowed in an intimidating and warning expression, and then he stood in front of another one with the same expression, then he stared forward toward the doors with the same expression (if this was a movie he would be facing the camera but it wouldn't look like he was looking at you), all while he said, "Beware! Beware! Or you may be the next to feel the wrath of…"

He then turned to everyone and put his arms up with the same expression as he exclaimed, "**The WereDragon!**"

Everyone began to panic as they began to scream in fear and the dragons began to jerk their bodies around in fear; Astrid and Hiccup stared forward with their eyes wide open in shock and then they slowly turned to each other with nervous expressions.

One viking then exclaimed, "What about the celebrations?!"

Fishlegs showed fear as he talked to himself and exclaimed, "What are we gonna do?! What are we gonna do?!"

Everyone stopped screaming as they jumped in fear and surprise as they heard the loud roar of a Whispering Death. They all turned to see that the doors were open and in the doorway stood Arnor and his Whispering Death, Hunter. Hunter had his body coiled behind Arnor and his head directly above him.

Arnor rested a single-headed axe on his right shoulder as he showed an amused expression and said, "A WereDragon?!"

He did not change his expression as he said, "Oh please!"

Arnor walked in and Hunter slithered past him and threateningly snarled at some vikings and dragons. The vikings let out brief screams of fear; children held onto their parents in fear and Terrible Terrors and baby dragons hid behind some large vikings in fear. Hunter continued to snarl at them and he flicked his tail out and made a whipping sound.

Hunter had his long snakelike body coiled up as Arnor stood next to him and put his hand up as he said, "Easy Hunter."

Hunter stopped snarling but did not change his expression; Arnor showed a calm and reassuring expression as he said, "This Night Fury isn't some kind of magic dragon!"

As he continued he smiled with a cocky and taunting expression as he looked at Hiccup and Toothless and said, "It's definitely different than most dragons."

Arnor showed a conceited expression as he took his axe off his shoulder and held it in front of himself as he said, "But it's just the same as any other dragon!"

He then put his axe high in the air and looked at Hunter conceitedly as he said, "It needs to be taken care of the old fashion way! And by someone who can handle a very ferocious dragon!"

Everyone turned their attention to Stoick as he took a few steps and showed a serious expression while he pointed his right finger at Arnor and said, "Arnor, you're right!"

Arnor rested his axe back on his right shoulder with a proud and conceited expression as he said, "Thanks chief. I'm glad you see it my way."

Stoick turned to face Hiccup with a serious expression as he pointed his right finger at him and said, "Hiccup, I am entrusting you and your friends with the task of finding this creature and capturing or killing it."

Arnor put his arms down with a shocked expression as Hiccup smiled and said, "Thanks dad."

Arnor did not change his expression as he moved his left arm to refer to Hiccup, then Hunter while he exclaimed, "What?! Why would you trust him with it?! Why not one of the first vikings to train a Whispering Death?!"

Stoick showed a serious expression as he looked down at Arnor and pointed his left finger up at him (toward his chin) as he said, "Your Whispering Death is impressive but he seems a bit perilous. I trust my son with my life! He saved us all from the Red Death, and he was the first viking to ever train a dragon! I'm sure he could figure something out."

Everyone briefly cheered for Hiccup and he smiled both proudly and modestly; when everyone stopped cheering Stoick turned around and walked toward the center of the hall with a serious expression as he said, "But, as a precaution, I am ordering search parties to be formed and search for this beast and be prepared to defend the village. I also advise everyone to be on the watch for anything that could be trouble. And I order everyone to stay in groups at night, and for all the children to be indoors by sunset. Dismissed."

Everyone began to walk around and talk with each other; Arnor still showed a shocked expression. He and Hunter turned their heads and looked in the direction of Hiccup and Toothless. Arnor shot an angry glare at Hiccup while Arnor angrily looked at him and Toothless and angrily growled.

Arnor did not change his expression as he spoke to himself and said, "Enjoy it while you can Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled as he looked up at Toothless, who looked down at him with a friendly half smile.

Astrid smiled as she punched Hiccup's left upper arm in a friendly manner; Hiccup then held his upper arm with a painful expression as he turned to her and said, "Ow!"

Hiccup then chuckled a bit and he showed his teeth as he smiled sheepishly at Astrid. Astrid showed a friendly half smile as she looked at him.

**Author's note: Sorry it took a while. I would have had done yesterday but I was occupied by this new videogame I got. Please leave a review. I promise there will be some surprises later in this story, but I will say nothing yet. It may be a little while before I post the next chapter. If any of you think you've figured out the ending to this story, keep it to yourselves, don't ruin it for others.**


End file.
